Ramanik's Big Brother 2
Ramanik's Big Brother 2: Resurrection (Newbies vs. Veterans) is the second season of the Tengaged reality series Ramanik's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on August 7th, 2014. This is the season two wiki page. The wiki page is here: Ramanik's Big Brother Newbie Cast The newbies came in the Ramanik's Big Brother house first on August 7th, 2014. Veteran Cast The veterans came in the Ramanik's Big Brother house on August 9th, 2014. Twist of the Season '''My Two Premieres-' Nine newbies entered the Big Brother house first. The first nine were told that another group of 9 mysterious houseguest would enter the house after the first eviction. Meaning that the one of the nine were not going to meet the next nine houseguest. 'Resurrection-' This is the second part of the premiere. Nine veteran houseguest entered the house. After the first eviction the newbies will be safe, and one of veterans will be leaving. 'Newbies vs. Veterans- '''After the first two premieres of the season the houseguest will be split into two teams. Team 1 would be the Newbies representing blue, and Team 2 would be the Veterans representing red. The person who wins Head of Household must nominate one veteran and one newbie for eviction. The person who wins the Power of Veto has the decision to choose whether to save either nominees or not use the veto. If the veto is used on a newbie then the Head of Household must renominate a veteran houseguest, and will only leave two veterans to be on the block. If the veto is used on a veteran then the Head of Household must renominate a newbie houseguest, and will only leave two newbies to be on the block. '''The Comeback Challenge-' The Comeback Challenge returned back for another season. This season the first five houseguest evicted (excluding Rory since he was expelled) got to compete in a poll. The houseguest with the highest votes got to return into the house. Andrew, Mimi, Riley, Zach, and Joey were the players competing. Zach won the Comeback Challenge earn his right back into the house, and won Head of Household. Then later this season the Part Two Comeback Challenge was played. The players were Jennifer, Tristan, Daulton, and Carson. Carson won the Comeback Challenge and earn his right back to the house. He was also named Head of Household. 'Instant Eviction-' After the Comeback Challenge the houseguest were informed that a houseguest would be leaving the game. The Luxury Challenge winner was the only one that got to vote out one houseguest, but could not vote in the next eviction. Leah won the Luxury Challenge, and casted her vote to evict Zach. ''NOTE: ''Every houseguest except Carson and Leah were considered nominees for eviction. The nomination did not count for Least Nominated Houseguest or Least Total Votes to evict. Later in the season there was a DOUBLE INSTANT EVICTION. After Brandon's evicted the houseguest competed for Head of Household. Addrian won the Head of Household, and he nominated Carson and Leah. With a unanimous vote of 4-0 Carson was once again evicted. Notes *Most Head of Household Wins- Zach (3) *Most Power of Veto Wins- Addrian (4) *Most Pre-Veto Nominations- Leah (5) *Most Post-Veto Nomination- Casey (5) *Least Nominated Houseguest (Houseguest With the Least Post-Veto Nominations)- Addrian, Dara, Paul, Peyton(0) *Most Times the Veto was Used- 9 times *Most Times the Veto was Not Used- 2 times *Most Total Votes to Evict- 12 total votes (Carson) *Least Total Votes to Evict (Only counts if that person was nominated post-veto)- 0 total votes (Ivy) *Most Times The Votes were unanimous- 3 times (Andrew, Brandon, Casey) *Most Times THe Votes were not unanimous- 9 times (Carson (2), Daulton, Jennifer, Joey, Mimi, Riley, Tristan, Zach (1)) *Most Days in the House- TBA Days (TBA) *Most Immuned Houseguest- Addrian, Dara, Paul, Tristan (2 times) *Most Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that voted the most during eviction)- TBA *Least Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that rarely or never voted during eviction)- Andrew, Mimi, Riley, and Rory *Fan Favorite- TBA *Strongest Veteran (The last ''VETERAN standing or the winning VETERAN)- Leah (Placement: TBA) *Strongest Newbies (The last NEWBIE standing or the winning NEWBIE)- Voting history The voting table below records whom each HouseGuest voted to evict during his or her time in the House. The Head of Household ("HoH") and nominees are not allowed to vote, unless the vote is tied, in which case the Head of Household breaks the tie. The last seven evictees of the season are the members of the Big Brother 2 Jury', who vote for the winner during the Finale. ; Color key : : – Newbies : – Veterans